


Missed Flights

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medical Conditions, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr prompt:How about somehow Tarlos are trapped somewhere, maybe they’re blaming each other, but then end up working together to help a woman deliver a baby!?
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Missed Flights

“Damn, we missed it,” Carlos sighed. 

“This is your fault,” TK grumbled.

“How is it my fault?”

“You got us stuck in traffic so we got here late.”

“If you would have gotten up and been ready on time then we would have missed the traffic.”

“You said you would wake me up, and guess who didn’t?”

“Jesus, Tyler, I'm too tired to argue with you about this. You wait here, I’m going to go see when the next flight out is.”

“Okay. Hey, I love you.”

“You're getting on my damn nerves, but I love you too.”

TK sat down on one of the chairs by the gate and pulled out his phone to text his dad.

_ To Dad: We missed our flight. Don’t know when we’ll be home _

_ From Dad: Okay. Keep me posted _

_ To Dad: Will do _

TK watched Carlos as he talked to the man at the gate.

“Oh my god,” he heard someone gasp.

He whipped his head around and saw an obviously pregnant woman at another gate. She was clutching her belly and TK was almost certain she was in labor.

He pushed himself out of his chair and jogged over to her and knelt down beside her.

“Hey, my name is TK are you okay?”

“Are you a doctor?”

“I’m a firefighter. Austin FD station 126.”

“I think I’m in labor.”

“Okay, can you sit down for me? What’s your name?”

TK helped her sit down in one of the chairs.

“Amanda.”

“Okay, just take slow deep breaths for me. How far along are you?”

“34 weeks.”

He turned to look at another woman near them.

“Can you call 911? Tell them we have a woman in labor.”

The woman nodded and pulled out her phone. TK turned and saw Carlos coming toward him.

“What’s going on?”

“She’s in labor. 34 weeks along.”

“Ambulances are on the way,” the woman that TK had asked to call 911 said.

“Thank you. Okay Amanda, I need to see how dilated you are.”

“Okay.”

Carlos took her hand and began to talk to her while TK checked.

“Is this your first baby?”

“Second. I have a little boy at home, Liam.”

“That’s sweet. Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Girl. We’re naming her Kennedy.”

“You know what? That’s TK’s middle name. Tyler Kennedy.”

“I love that.”

“Good news is you’re only four centimeters. That’s plenty of time for the ambulance to get here. They should only be a few more minutes.”

“You’re doing great Amanda,” Carlos said holding her hand. “Just keep breathing.”

TK and Carlos stayed on the floor with her, helping her breathe and stay calm until a team of paramedics approached them.

They moved out of the way as the team took over, hooking her up to monitors and checking the heart rates of both the mom and the baby before loading her up on a gurney.

TK leaned back against Carlos’ chest.

“That was crazy.”

“Yeah it was. You were great.”

“I’ve never had to do something like that before.”

“I’m proud of you baby,” Carlos kissed the side of his head.

“I’m sorry for griping at you this morning.”

“It’s okay honey. We were both tired and in bad moods. I griped at you too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

They were interrupted by a boarding announcement.

“We better go before we miss this flight.”

“Good idea.”


End file.
